Robofluff
by endlessXbliss
Summary: Title says it all, so don't expect substance. Some cotton candy for Robotech fans. Note: I put my originally seperated, previously published but very short stuff in here. When the mood and the muse comes, more will definitely be added.
1. The Phone Christmas

Hey guys! I'm back! And it's time for a makeover. Here is a Christmas present for everyone, and there were very short stuff I've written here long ago that were also fluff. So I deleted and added them her in this _fluffy_ collection. I will add more to this for sure and if you have any ideas, please let me know! Please R/R!

**The Phone (Christmas)**

A terrible blizzard would separate Rick and Lisa today, and their hearts sunk deeper and deeper into the realization of the inevitability of the fact. Today was supposed to be special; it was, after all, Christmas.

So she headed home, and he into his guest quarters, both with dejected hearts. When he got there, he dialed her number.

"Hello?" he heard on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Lisa!"

"Rick!"

"Merry Christmas, Lisa! I'm sorry, I tried so many times, but it's impossible."

"Oh, Rick! Merry Christmas!" She sighed. "Well, it's better to be safe, and at least we have phones. It's great to hear your voice; it's been too long. How's it going there?"

"Worst storm of our life. Even with my rank, I couldn't convince anyone to let me borrow a veritech to go back to Macross, but we're doing fine. I miss you, Lisa."

"Me too, Rick. I don't know why I ever let you go on these trips."

"Cause you're too good of an officer."

"Ha, but look at what it's doing to my personal life."

"Cause you have no life without me," he replied jokingly with a laugh.

"Precisely," she answered him, serious. "I am in love with you Rick Hunter."

Now Rick hated this damn storm more than ever, as he clutched the velvet box with his other hand. "And I to you. You are my life, Lisa. I don't know how I could've gone through everything that's happened without you. You are my pillar, my strength."

"Oh, Rick. How about you get back we take a day off and just relax? Cuddle all day long." She smiled in glee at the mere idea.

"I don't think cuddling is all we're gonna do, and definitely yes. I can't wait."

"At least till then, we can stay on the phone."

A sly grin was now visible on Rick's face. "Actually, now that I think about it, why do we even have to wait? We're on the phone, and it is Christmas after all."


	2. It Made Sense

BACKGROUND: This story takes place before the ill-fated picnic of Lisa and Rick.

NOTE: This is my first Robotech writing ever, written years ago.

THANKS!

**It made sense**

"CAPTAIN HUNTER! I AM ORDERING YOU TO LAND NOW!"

"Just a reminder, Captain Hayes, I am also a Captain now; and I do not have to follow your every command!"

_Why__you!_ A furious Lisa thought.

Rick couldn't help but smirk triumphantly as he saw her face as red as an apple of anger and her jaw clenched tightly. The only thing missing is fuming smoke blowing out from her ears. _It's __so __fun __to __make __her __angry. __Plus.. __oh, __that __face..._

_Later…_

Lisa Hayes stomped towards the hangar, towards Rick. "I DON'T CARE IF WE ARE OF THE SAME RANK, CAPTAIN HUNTER, BUT AS A COMBAT PILOT, YOU ARE OBLIGED TO LISTEN TO THE ORDERS OF THOSE IN THE BRIDGE, LIKE MYSELF!"

"Calm down, Lisa."

"It's Captain Hayes, and would you listen to me? Many people happen to look up to you! You have to be a good role model!"

Rick ignored her words. He was just happy that now, he not only got to see her face, but her whole body, too. It was so attractive how Lisa was so contradicting. She was a strong woman, but delicate and fragile at the same time. He realized that after the incident at Mars Base. She always yelled at him at work, but outside, she always listened to him when he complained about his problems.

Then, out of nowhere, he heard Lisa sigh. She turned around and started to walk away. _Seems __that __these __days __his __attention __is __always __drifting. __Well, __no __point __in __talking __to __him __right __now. __I'm __just __wasting __my __breath. __I'm __just __going __to __go __get __myself __a __cup __of __hot __coffee. __I __really __hope __he __snaps __out __of __it __soon __for __his __own __safety._ All this worry for him. It made sense. She loved him. More than ever.

As Lisa started to walk away, things ran through Rick's mind. Suddenly finding her beautiful and attractive. Wanting to annoy her just so he could have his attention. It made sense. He was starting to fall for her.

He quickly made a decision. "Captain Hayes, wait!"

Lisa turned round and saw Rick running towards her. He had his brightest smile and his puppy dog eyes. "While flying, I saw this wonderful forest, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me for a picnic there?"

As if she could resist him. "Uhmm... Su... Sure, Rick."

"Why don't we get some coffee while we talk over the details?"

She tried to put her senses back together. "Alright."

They smiled at each other with a new light.

In Rick's mind, he knew he wasn't going to let his chance with her go. _Nothing __will __stop __this __date. __Nothing __and __no __one. __We'll __both __have __a __great __time. __I __don't __care __if __the __Zentraeddi __attacks, __or __if __Minmei __calls. __And __you'll __come __even __if __I __have __to __tie __you __up and kidnap you._


	3. Rick or Treat

As Admiral Lisa Hunter drove back home, she couldn't help but for one moment, wish that she was back in her old post. She missed being just Captain. She missed Claudia, Admiral Gloval, Sammie, Vanessa, and Kim. And much to her surprise, she also missed the times when Rick and Lisa always bickered and argued and scared the rest of the crew. She missed the old times.

"Are you alright, Admiral?" her driver asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Not that she and Rick didn't bicker these days. But the fact that they were both admirals now stood in the way of them spending more time together. Nowadays, it took longer for them to make up when they fought. _'Too busy. Always too busy.'_

She sighed as she saw civilians went trick or treating from the window. They looked so happy. At that moment, she wished she didn't have so much weight on her shoulders, but she knew she couldn't—nor will she ever—give up her position.

It was then when she finally noticed that the driver was taking her to a different direction.

"Where are we going?" she wanted to know.

With a nervous tone, he replied, "Admiral Hunter has requested that I give you this basket and err, you go trick or treating."

"Is this some kind of joke? I'm an admiral! And I'm still wearing my uniform for God's sake!"

"Well, he mentioned that since it is Halloween, people will think that it is just your costume."

"No. Bring me home, officer."

"I can't, Admiral. And uhmm.. I hope you excuse me for being so casual, but I think that your husband just really cares for you and sees that you need this break."

She understood. She was glad Rick understood her too. It was like he read her mind. Must be one of the perks for knowing each other for so long.

So, Lisa went trick or treating. At first, she was embarrassed at the fact that she was her age and indulging in this "kiddie" activity. Of course, she had no choice.

Finally, after about ten houses, the driver told her that there was only one left, and he brought her to her home.

When she rang the door bell, uncertain why she would when she owned the place, a certain black-haired and blue-eyed man she loved oh-so-much answered the door. Without shame, he said, "Happy Halloween! So, Admiral, Rick, or Treat?"

Lisa laughed. "I'd very much prefer Rick."

With that, Rick grabbed her tenderly for a kiss, and the last things the driver saw were the basket of candy falling down, the admirals passionately making out, the door shutting as they made their way in, and soon, the lights turning off.

**End.**


End file.
